


TAKEN BY SURPRISE

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Adventure Day [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: fluffy cutes, slight confusion, unintended confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Starscream is taken quite by surprise; something he was sure Skywarp was incapable of doing at this point in the war.





	TAKEN BY SURPRISE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



Starscream watched the sniper’s bullet move in a weird sort of slow motion several inches from his optics.  ‘Primus to think it was that little whelp’ is the last thought to run through his processor before arms surround him and yank him against a frame and out of a bullet’s path. There was a familiar voop sound, and he was no longer on the battlefield staring down his death.  He blinks dimly at the expanse of gray wall, arms tighten about him before suddenly letting him go.  He lands with a thud a moment later on what his receptors mark as a stone floor.  He swears a litany of curses as his gyroscopic systems try to right themselves after the quick warp.

He clutches the side of his helm and looks about the cave he was in.  His optics are quick to identify a mech very similar in design to him.  His red optics narrow on Skywarp who had his back to Starscream.

“Skywarp!”  He scolds, rising to his peds after his gyros steady.  “Take us back to the battlefield immediately.”  His vocalizations rise in pitch on the last word of his command.

He clenches his left hand into a fist when Skywarp keeps his back turned to him.  Starscream had to deal with such brazen arrogance from Megatron, he would be dragged to the Pit if he’d let one of his own trine turn his back to him like he was some youngling and not second in command of the Decepticons and air commander of Vosian’s royal air corp.

Starscream stomps forward and makes to grap Skywarp with his right hand.  He needed to be back on that battlefield ripping out the sniper whelp’s spark, not here in a cave hidden away and dealing with an insubordinate trine mate!  If the other Decepticons learned he wasn’t there…

“Wha-”

His optics widen as Skywarp turns enough to grab his arm.  He has yet to look at Starscream though.

Starscream pulls back out of instinct, but Skywarp hold on him remains firm.  He turns his helm enough to level dimmed optics at Starscream forestalling anything Starscream might have been ready to say.

“You almost dies,”  Skywarp husks in a low tone.

Starscream jerks back as if he had been slapped.  Skywarp does let go of his arm then.  Starscream opens his mouth to retort but Skywarp’s dim optics stop him again.  There was something off here.

Starscream lets his arms fall back to his sides, saying nothing.  He takes a few steps back when Skywarp begins to turn to face him fully.

“You almost died,” the purple-black Seeker states again.

Starscream back up the last few steps that put his back against the rock wall.  And though his spark begins to twist and turn in its chamber, his frame remains outwardly still.  He draws himself up, pressing his wings against the wall as he squares his shoulders.

“Of course I almost died.”  He looks off to the side, suddenly not wanting to meet that dim steady gaze.  “It is the risk of being at war, Skywarp,” he lowers the volume of his vocalizer, feeling as if this were one of those times that it was necessary to get a subordinate to listen to him.  He didn’t screech all the time as most of the other Decepticons and Autobots tended to joke about.  He shutters his optics and draws in a slow vent, trying and failing to still the pounding in his spark.

A heavy step has Starscream tensing, but he does not look up at Skywarp.  He turns his focus inward.  He needed to get his own spark under control so that he can convince Skywarp that he needs to shore up and return them to the battlefield.

A hand lands on his canopy snapping his focus outward again.  Starscream’s optics skate over the black digits curling into the glass to look at Skywap whose own optics have brightened a degree.  Starscream works his intake when Skywarp leans forward to press their helms together.

Starscream can feel his spark seize for a moment at the intimate contact.

Pain flickers in Skywarp’s optics.  He brings up his other hand to touch the side of Starscream’s face.  “You almost died,” he stumbles over the words and shutters his optics with a deep and exhausted sigh.  He pulls away as a small smile dance over his lips.  A smile that grows when he unshutters his optics and sees a warm tint on Starscream’s face.  “You’re so luck that I love and keep an optic on you on the battlefield,” Skywarp says with a deep sigh before stopping.  He pauses with widening optics as it dawns on him what he just said.

Starscream sputters and dips his helm.  His spark spinning again.  His gaze drops to where Skywarp’s hand rests on his canopy.  “You love me,” Starscream mutters while watching the digits flex.

His optics widen when Skywarp’s hand slides from his canopy to his waist.  Starscream is pulled forward into Skywarp.  A trembling Skywarp who touches their helms together again.

“And here I promised TC I wouldn’t tell you until after we won the war.  He’s gonna be slagging mad.”

Starscream feels Skywarp shake his helm.  He feels him pull back and is pulled more firmly against Skywarp’s frame.

“So you ready to head back to stomp some Autobutts, Star?”  Skywarp gives Starscream a roguish grin before warping them back onto the battlefield without any additional warning.

Starscream groans at the disorientating motion when Skywarp lets go.  He grips Skywarp’s arms to steady himself before pulling back suddenly.

“Get over and report to Thundercracker to take out some mechs,” he orders stiffly and takes off.

“Love you too, Star,” Skywarp quips before Starscream fires his thrusters to take off.  His thruster burn stutters before he fires them again and takes off like a shot.  His spark spinning in a weird pleasure that he does not want to linger too closely on right now.  Not when he is longing to dip and dive to flitter his wings in a flirt.  He groans glad to be in his alt mode.

A rocket whizzes by his nose cone, and he refocuses on the battle and not on Skywarp who was grinning openly and watching him avidly.

::Get back on the field!::  He scolds and does just that himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ladydragon76 prompt - “Starscream/Skywarp ‘Primus, you’re so lucky I love you’ !! ‘You LOVE me?!’”


End file.
